He's the Captain
by hero-lynn
Summary: President Tom Kirkman only ever had one rule: No man left behind. It was so much more than just a rule, it was a promise. A promise he had every intention to keep. A promise to his country, to the people, and to himself. But when tragedy strikes, he is forced with the fact that he may have to break that promise, his only rule. He was not leaving a man behind. Tag 2x06 COMPLETE


**Hey guys! I recently got into Designated Survivor, and this episode really struck me. It is based off season two episode six, called "Two Ships". So I did a little one-shot about it and thought I should post it. There really isn't much to this, just some writing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Son, where are you from?"

Recently and tragically promoted Captain Will Griffin looked up from his shaking hands to make eye contact with the President of the United States of America. They were alone, face to face on opposite sides of the screen on the opposite side of the world. Kirkman had sent everyone out of the room, needing to talk with the Captain on his own. Tom knew where the kid was coming from. A tragic but intentional explosion took out everyone in a position of power, leaving behind a confused man thrown headfirst into the chaos. When the US ship called the Verona had been hit and started to dip below the water, Tom's concern first and foremost was getting the people off. The generals had talked about the info that was potentially dangerous information on the ship. If the enemies could somehow get their hands on that information, the US would be sinking in dangerous waters. But Tom didn't care. No man left behind.

So when Tom learned that they left a man behind, he was furious-until he came face to face with the Captain. His Captain. The Captain he promoted, the one in charge. Tom had made the no man behind rule so much more than a rule. It was a promise. A promise for the Captain, the country, and for himself. He was _not_ leaving him behind.

"Billings, Montana, sir," Griffin answered, glancing quickly at the gauges next to him when the President turned his back for a brief moment. He didn't have much longer, the ship was taking on more water and fast.

"Billings, Montana. It's a beautiful country, isn't it?" Griffin couldn't keep the smile off his face at the President's comment and he thought of home. The barn, the open fields, clear night skies with billions of stars. For a second, he didn't see the dull grey interior of the ship. _His_ ship. He saw the open plains and the bright sky, the sun on his face and the win in his hair. When he blinked it was gone and he was staring into the kind eyes of the President.

"It is, sir." Tom paused, looking at the nostalgic face Griffin had. Behind the mask of confidence and readiness, Tom saw what was really going on. His face was pale and pulled

"You got family there?" Griffin nodded and smiled, which turned into a chuckle as he recalled bright smiles and little pigtails during dinner time on the picnic benches outside the barn.

"Yes, sir. Mom and two sisters." Griffin's seemingly unbreakable smile faltered as he thought about his family, possibly for the last time. Tom noticed the instant change and he pushed further.

"You got a girl?"

Griffin dropped his head, not wanting to show the tears welling in his eyes.

"Sir?" He questioned, hoping it wasn't what he thought the President was asking. He understood what the President was trying to do, but Griffin also understood his own duty. As Captain.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The President clarified and Griffin nodded, his hand unconsciously moving to touch the side of his shirt where he kept pictures.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you have a full life ahead of you. Your story doesn't end here," Tom paused, watching the reaction on young Griffin's face, hoping-_praying_-that he was getting through. Will Griffin was such a strong, brave kid and Tom was willing to do anything to get the Captain home.

"Your job was to protect your crew and get them to safety. You did it. You did your job, now let me do mine. Let me bring you home. _Trust me_." Tom felt his voice crack and hoped that it couldn't be distinguished from any other noises through the video feed. When he was met with silence, Tom's heart skipped a beat and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Tom was going to lose him, he wasn't going to get everyone home. Feeling his hands start to shake, Tom clasped them tightly behind his back to hide them as he searched the video screen, looking for any sign from the Captain that he was getting through.

With the silence growing stronger every minute, Tom promised himself he wasn't going to lose him. He can't break a promise. No man left behind, no man left behind, _no man left-_

"I'm sorry, sir," Griffin finally spoke, his voice strong and confident while tom could feel his breaking. He opened his mouth to protest, trying to come up with the right words, or just any words that could change the Captain's mind. But Griffin didn't let him get any words out.

"It's been an honor." Griffing saluted crisply, holding it for the final time. Tom only one final look at the sailor who became Captain in such a short time before he heard the dreaded words.

"Verona, out."

The screen blinked to static and something inside of Tom shattered.

"No, no, no…" He whispered staring at the buzzing static, the rest of the world crumbling around him. Tom whipped around, about to yell at one of the generals to get the screen back up, but he was alone. Just as he asked to be. He turned back to the screen, staring at it like it was a bad dream and any minute now he would wake up and the Captain would be back on the screen.

Tom couldn't save him. He left a man behind.

Something in the back of his mind told him it was Griffin's choice, but he pushed those aside. He could've ordered the man to get on the ship, forcing him to come home. To a whole life, he had in front of him. He asked the Captain to trust him, but he stayed.

Tom took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, biting back the sob that was working its way up his throat. They had lost a good man.

On the Verona, Captain Griffin paced back and forth in the now ankle deep water. He knew what he was doing, and he was ready for it. Griffin sat down in front of the control panels, directly next to the bright red switches that would let the torpedoes out. The torpedoes would shoot out of the ship, only to turn back around and head back for the Verona. Griffin knew what would happen, but he had to stay. The Captain always goes down with the ship.

Will pulled the two pictures from his shirt and leaned them up against the wall in front of him. A picture of his mom and him with his two sisters upon their shoulders on the right, and a picture of him kissing his laughing girlfriend on the cheek on the left. Shaking fingers traced the details of the photos one last time, a smile stretched across his face as the tears fell. With a final prayer and goodbye to his loved ones, the young boy who dreamed of the Navy and without knowing became a hero flipped the switch.

With a peaceful smile on his face, he heard the whoosh of torpedoes firing into the water, and Captain Will Griffin closed his eyes.

When later asked about the Captain, asked his name, Tom almost couldn't keep his emotions from overflowing. They wanted to share his story, remember him as a hero. Not just some kid from Montana. A hero.

"He's the Captain. Captain Will Griffin."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Stay Awesome, Be Hilarious, Trust God and Love Avengers!**

**-avengersashley**


End file.
